


Spoken Thoughts

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, They're all dorks, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: AQUABURST07 WHISPERED: Are you still taking prompts? If so, how about an AU where Lotor and his generals are human with Lotor/Acxa?





	Spoken Thoughts

The sun beat down upon the group of five as they walked along the warm sands of their local beach, all of them chit chatting away. Two pairs of blue eyes met before wandering. One pair took in beautiful, brown skin. The other traced along handsome, sharp angles. Lotor slowed his pace alongside Acxa. Suddenly, Ezor raced past them squealing as Zethrid followed her in hot pursuit. A breathy giggle slipped from Narti’s pale lips, “Has Zethrid caught up yet?”

Acxa tore her gaze away first, training it on the girls ahead as she explained to the girl beside her what was happening, “Not yet. Ezor’s zigzagging.”

“Utterly failing at it,” Lotor chimed in. An echoing, triumphant yell sounded from down the beach. Lotor and Acxa cringed mildly before he continued, “Zethrid caught her.”

“She’s flung Ezor over her shoulder, and now, she’s marching towards the water…”

A large splash and mock offended cries of betrayal rang through the air, painting a well enough picture for the blind without further explanation. Another wheezy laugh slipped from Narti. As she continued forward, following the sound of the other two, she didn’t notice the two others she was now leaving behind. Acxa and Lotor’s eyes met once more. Acxa studied his face, trying to read past his usually impassive expression. It seemed softer, but she couldn’t be sure. It could just be a trick of the light.

Lotor took a small step towards her, “You know, I can never tell what you’re thinking…”

“Funny,” she replied quietly, “I was just thinking the exact same thing about you.”

He cracked a small smile, “I’d be happy to share in exchange for some of your thoughts.”

A delicate brow rose, a smile gracing her own lips, “Deal. I believe you owe me one already.”

A deep laugh slipped from him, “I suppose. I was thinking about that party we went to last weekend.”

Pink dusted over her cheeks. Despite this, Acxa attempted to remain nonchalant, “Oh?”

He gave a soft hum of agreement, “Your turn.”

She glanced over to see a smirk on his face. She sunk down to sit on the sand, turning her attention to the three splashing around in the shallows, before speaking, “Alright. On that note, I’ve been thinking a lot about that night too.”

Lotor joined her, his knee brushing hers as he crossed his legs, “There was plenty of alcohol, wasn’t there.”

It was a statement. There was no question about just how intoxicated they had been. She could almost feel where his lips had brushed against her as if they were burned into her skin. Acxa bit into her lower lip, thinking over her next words carefully before she spoke, “I don’t regret it if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“You-”

“I don’t regret you,” she pressed, finally turning her deep, blue eyes back to him.

His breath stuttered in his chest. Her eyes reminded him of the night sky. Whatever higher power that designed the galactic hues of her eyes needed to be praised to the maximum extent possible and then some. He managed to choke out, “You don’t?”

“No. Do you?”

“Of course not,” he turned, angling his body to face her’s more directly, “I’d do it again if I could. That is… if you’d let me.”

Acxa twisted herself to face him as well, leaning forward marginally, as she whispered, “I wouldn’t exactly stop you.”

His eyes dropped to her lips as he leaned in. Before their lips could meet, however, a loud, intentionally obnoxious voice sang out, “OOOOHHHHHH! LOTOR AND ACXA SITTING IN A TREE~!”

The two went red in the face as their eyes snapped towards their friends. Ezor continued singing happily, making kissy faces afterwards. Acxa stood before taking off towards her, “You’re so dead!”

With a scream, Ezor backed further into the water as the other girl marched in and attempted to dunk her under the waves in retaliation. Lotor took a moment to compose himself, his eyes following Acxa’s every move. Then, he stood, marching over to join in on the fun. They’d have plenty of time to talk later.


End file.
